


Dial Tone

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Dark, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Phone Sex, Sex, dark bucky barnes, dark!bucky barnes, dark!fic, dubcon, noncon, sex line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Reader is a phone sex worker who gets a new caller.Warnings: control, phone sex, dub/noncon sex (finger, fucking), tension!This is dark!Bucky Barnes and explicit. 18+ only.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 433





	Dial Tone

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wrote this on a whim but yeah here’s 6000s words of phone sex, obsession, and just overall dom!Bucky (at least, I’d say).
> 
> Anyway :) Please leave a comment or kudos if you read. ❤❤❤

You’d come a long way since your days as an office assistant, though one may not call it an ascent. Many would consider it a demotion but the work kept you from wiling away your hours at a desk with a fake smile and the fraying of your soul. You still had to fake it but on your own time and leisure. And with a paycheck worthy of your soul.

It made you laugh to think about. Those old late night commercials you didn’t understand as a child. In the era of webcams and smartphones, you hadn’t thought the old lines still existed. But they did and the work was lucrative. 

It was mostly old men hiding their nocturnal indulgences from aging wives. As close to an affair as they could stomach, easily justified in their minds as only a disembodied voice in their ear. That’s all they were to you. A desperate voice paying for your time; for the little chime you put on to feed the fantasy. So unlike your usual deadpan that none would guess it was you should they chance to overhear.

That night, you laid out a full five hours for your work. You usually only did two or three hours at a time but you wanted to take a vacation in the new year. You had a glass of water to keep you from losing your voice and the script you kept on hand for your calls. You held the phone lazily to your ear and listened to the lurid sounds of a sneaky husband pleasuring himself to your lies.

“Oh baby, you’re going to make me cum. You’re so dirty,” He rasped through heavy breaths. You moaned daintily in return as you scrolled through your emails. “Where do you want me to cum, baby?”

“Wherever you like, sweetie,” You returned as you dragged several items over to the junk folder. “How about my face? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Uh-ugh-uh, oh god.” He sputtered from the other end.

“Come on, sweetie, that’s it,” You purred. “Mmm, cum on my face. Yes.”

You listened to the pathetic grunts that betrayed his release. He lasted about a minute longer than usual. You recognized his voice, his little routine. He knew you as Roxy, you knew him as Tony. He might just be dumb enough to have given his real name. _Whatever._ He panted into the speaker.

“Was that good, sweetie?” You asked. 

“Very good,” He breathed. “Roxy, baby, that was...hot.”

“It was. I’m so tired, sweetie,” You went over your script, barely needing to refer to the scribbles on the sheet. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m spent,” He said. “Can I call you again?”

“Of course, sweetie. Just ask for me.” You assured him and turned away from your laptop. “Good night, Tony.”

“Night, baby,” He echoed. “Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

He hung up and you set down your phone. You took a sip of water as you waited for it to ring again. Barely thirty seconds before it did. You were almost a dozen calls in for the night. The men got themselves so worked up that once they had the scene set, they rarely lasted more than a couple minutes. You were numb and vaguely amused by their desperation.

“How are you tonight, sweetie?” You laid back on the couch as you answered. 

Silence. You waited a moment. You could hear subtle breathing on the other end.

“You don’t need to be shy, hun.” You cooed. No response. “I’m Roxy. Why don’t you tell me your name, sweetie?”

You waited again. You heard a sigh and then the caller cleared his throat. “James.”

“James, that’s sexy.” You were almost unsettled by the tension on the line. You’d gotten over any awkwardness months ago. “How are you doing?”

“I…” He began and his voice fizzled off. 

He sounded younger than many of your callers. Most of your clientele were close to retirement, if not already. Online services catered to those younger generations of sex fiends. 

“Lonely, I guess.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing you called, hun. I can keep you company.” You slithered. “We can spend the night together, hmm?”

“Yeah…” He trailed off again. Silence. You, for once, were speechless. You reached for your script but none of it seemed right. “I’m sorry.” His voice drew you back. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t...I called because...I don’t know.”

“Sweetie, it’s okay. Just relax.” You coaxed. “You don’t have to be shy.” You slowly leaned back against the couch, your legs stretched over the cushions. “Just tell me what you wanna do?”

“What I wanna do?” He echoed.

“Yeah. If you were here with me, what would you do to me?” 

Another pause. Heavy breath. “Are you naked?”

“Yes,” You lied.

“No, you’re not.” He insisted.

“How do you know that, hun?”

“You’re not a very good liar.” He returned. 

“Do you want me naked then?” You asked. Your heart plucked. There was something about his tone, about his certainty, that unsettled you.

“Yes,” He said quickly. “Undress.”

“Just a second, sweetie,” You set down the phone. You wondered for a moment if you should fake it but shrugged it off. You stood and slipped out of your loose tee and panties.

_Why were you going along with this?_ He couldn’t see you. He wouldn’t know. But he had. He wasn’t as gullible as the rest. _Why would he call if he was so hesitant?_ You were confused but took the phone and sat back down.

“I’m naked, sweetie,” You confirmed as you crossed your legs.

“Good,” His tone was deeper now. He was getting into it. “Are you wet?”

You blanched. Your lip trembled as you spoke. “Yes.”

“Don’t lie.” He warned. “I told you, you’re bad at it.”

You gulped. “No.”

“Good girl.” He said and your heart pumped faster. “Tell the truth and do what you’re told.”

“Okay, hun.” You replied.

“Call me sergeant.” He corrected. “Or sir, not sweetie.”

“Yes, sergeant,” You almost whispered, shocked by his sudden change. From nervous and hesitant to overpowering. 

“Good,” He praised again. “Are you sitting?”

“Yes, sir,” You answered diligently.

“Mm-hmm, and your legs? Crossed, aren’t they?”

“How--”

“I can hear how tense you are, Roxy,” His use of your fake name gave you chills. “It’s okay. Just relax.” He repeated, if not mocked, your earlier words. “All you have to do is listen.”

You gripped the phone tighter, your hand sweaty and stiff. “Um...okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, sergeant.”

“Good, good,” He said. “Just like that, you understand?”

“Yes, sergeant.”

“Open your legs,” He ordered. “Tell me when they’re open.”

You slowly uncrossed your legs and parted them. The cool air of the room grazed your bare pussy. “My legs are open, sir.”

“Good,” He intoned. “Now, touch yourself.”

“Yes, sergeant.” You replied. Your body was buzzing. You were stunned. You never reacted to intensely to a caller. Sure, you had some who were kinky and into some odd fetishes, but never any so...intriguing.

“Tell me everything; what your doing, what your feeling, what you want.” He urged. “Don’t leave anything out.”

You paused and didn’t move. “My fingers are on my clit.”

“No, they’re not,” He interjected. “I told you not to lie.”

You sighed and dragged your hand over your thigh. Your fingers hovered over your pussy and adjusted the phone in your other hand. You pressed your index and middle fingers between your lips and grazed your clit. To your surprise, you were wet and already a little swollen.

“I--I’m touching myself now.” You said thinly. 

“Tell me,” He prodded.

“It’s sensitive. My clit...I’m wet and I’m rubbing it.”

“More.”

“It feels good to rub it. Hot but cold at the same time. I’m getting wetter. I’m sliding my fingers down along my pussy. Now back up. Spreading the…” You gulped. “I’m really wet and I’m playing with my clit again.”

“Mmmmm.”

“I…” Your breath hitched. “I…”

“You’re going to cum already, aren’t you?”

You closed your eyes. “Yes, sir,” You admitted. Ashamed and surprised. You never got aroused with your customers and even in personal situations, you never piqued so quickly. “Yes, I can feel it.”

“Then cum.”

You moaned. Not a fake moan, but a real one. Long and drawn out as your fingers worked of their own volition. Reaching for the pleasure that dangled just before you. You let your head fall back and your voice rose higher.

“Remember to tell me, Roxy.”

“I…” You gasped and swirled your fingers faster and faster. “I’m cumm--cumming.” Your thighs tensed and your back arched. You rubbed yourself until your body spasmed as you struggled to keep the phone to your ear. “Oh, oh, I’m cumming, sergeant.”

You continued to mewl and moan until you were out of breath and your bud was too sensitive to touch. Your hand fell to your thigh as you panted into the speaker. Silence.

“Hello?” You said.

“I’m here,” He assured you. “Just listening. Admiring.”

“Admiring?”

“Yes. You sound so vulnerable when you cum. So weak.” He snarled. “You sound like you.”

Your heart raced and you touched your chest as you fought to catch your still fervent breath. His words set ice in your veins.

“Did you cum, sw--sergeant?”

“You don’t ask the questions, Roxy.” He replied. “You do as I say, right?”

“Yes, sergeant.” You wisped.

“Good girl,” He said. “Now, I want you to do it again. This time, inside…”

  


Your phone rang. You readied yourself for another night of calls. Lately, these nights had grown tiring, restless even. He called every time you were active. Sometimes the first, sometimes the last, always for more than an hour. 

He gave his orders and you listened. Mostly he was silent as you came for him. There was no faking it. Every time you tried, he knew. And when he caught you out, it was worse. You suspected it added time to the session. He tallied your sins against you. Made you act them out.

“How are you tonight, sweetie?” You rang your usual greeting. You knew it was him by the silence. “Sergeant?”

“Roxy,” He answered sternly. You waited for his first order. It never came.

“Sergeant, should I---I’m not naked.”

“That’s fine.” He grumbled. “What are you wearing?”

“A tee shirt. Blue. And some pajama shorts. Um, red plaid.” You looked down at yourself.

He paused again. “You didn’t lie this time.”

“No.” You confirmed. The line buzzed awkwardly. “Should I undress?”

“I’ll tell you what I want.” He said. He sounded angry. It made you nervous.

“Yes, sergeant.”

You heard his breath as he thought. You waited. Your heartbeat pounded in the silence.

“Tell me about the other men.”

“What?” 

“The other men who call.” He growled. “You don’t think I’m stupid, do you?”

“No, sergeant.”

“So tell me?” He urged. “What do they say? What do they do? Do you make them cum?”

“I…” You stood nervously and crossed an arm over your chest. “They do most of the talking, I guess. I can hear them touching themselves, panting. I imagine they’re hiding from their wives somewhere. Or they’re at their offices. Wife can’t catch them there.”

“Do they cum?” He asked again.

“Yes.”

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Do you cum for them?”

“No, I don’t...I lie to them. I don’t touch myself for them.” You confessed.

“Only me?” He wondered.

“Yes, sergeant.” You replied as you began to pace. “Only you.”

“And...do you think that I touch myself?”

“I...I don’t know.” You turned and paced back in front of the couch. “I never...You never said.”

“Sit.” He demanded. “Relax. I can hear you fidgeting over there. So sit.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just sit.” He said. You did as he bid.

“What do you want me to do, sir?”

“I want you to stop trying to figure me out.” He retorted. “Stop trying to lead the conversation. Just sit.”

“I am sitting.” You insisted.

“Does it disappoint you to know that I don’t touch myself?” He asked.

_You didn’t know what to say? Did it matter if he did or not?_

“Answer me, Roxy.”

“I don’t know. I never thought of it.”

“So think about it and tell me,” He continued. “When you think of me touching myself, does it make you wet?”

You licked your lips. Your mouth was dry. You reached for your water and drank. “Yes,” You admitted.

“Good girl.” He cooed. “I want to tell you something, so you have to listen. Don’t say anything, just listen.”

“Yes, sergeant.”

He was silent again. You heard him sigh and a stir on the other end. Then his voice pierced the lull.

“I’m hard.” He stated evenly. “For the first time in years, I’m sitting here, and I’m hard. I’m so hard it hurts.” He shuddered and you clamped your lips shut. “Girl after girl, I’ve taken them home and I couldn’t fucking get it up. Too much pressure, too much...I don’t even know. 

“But I couldn’t get fucking hard and then they’d say it was fine, they’d lie, but I’d see the pity in their eyes. They were repulsed and so was I, so I chased them out. Angry at them, at myself.” He growled darkly. “I had to get them away before I hurt them because I wanted to. I wanted to punish them for not getting me hard. Punish them for my own inadequacy.”

“Sergeant--”

“What did I say, Roxy?”

“Don’t say anything.”

“That’s right. So…” He waited and you didn’t answer. “Good girl. I won’t warn you again.” You crossed your arm protectively over your chest and listened. “I didn’t. I never touched them. They left and I sat by myself. Restless.

“I called you because I thought, I don’t know, maybe if I didn’t have to look you in the eye, it’d be easier. And it was. There were other girls before you, but they didn’t listen. I hung up and tried again. Until I got you.

“It was just something to do. Listening to you cum, feeling the thrill of my power over you. How eagerly you obeyed. Still, nothing. Soft. Then, I started thinking of you when we weren’t on the phone. What do you look like? Where do you live? Who are you? How’d you end up talking to losers on the phone while they stroke their pathetic dicks?

“Remember, I don’t want you to answer, Roxy.” He seemed to sense your voice before it could rise entirely. “I want you to listen.” You nodded and said nothing. “Good.” You listened as he moved around and chewed your thumb. 

“I’m touching myself now.” He rasped. “I have been. This whole time I’ve been touching myself. It’s you Roxy. All because of you. You can speak now. Are you wet?”

Your eyes rounded and you pulled your hand away from your mouth. “Yes, sergeant.”

“If I was there,” His voice was strained. “Would you let me fuck you?”

Your chest tightened. Your flesh felt hot and you let your hand fall between your legs, just above your clit. “Yes, sergeant.”

“Mmm, fuck,” He groaned. “I just wanna feel my hand around your throat. Watch your eyes water as I squeeze. For a moment...you think I’m not going to stop.” You blinked as your fingers dipped between your folds. You flicked over your clit once and paused. 

“I’m pounding into you and you can’t stop me. Even if you wanted to. I’m too strong and if you tried, I’d only fuck you harder. Hold you down until you’re barely conscious, my fingers choking the life from you as I fuck you senseless.”

You bit down on the edge of your tongue. Your arousal turned to fear as his voice turned gristly and his words sank in like knives.

“And if you pass out, I wouldn’t stop. I’d just keep fucking you. Using you like the slut you act like.” He continued. “You pretend you don’t but I know you get off on it. On stringing these men along, listening to them playing with their tiny dicks. You feel powerful because they need you.”

He hissed and you sensed him getting close. “But you’re nothing to me. Just a doll to be bent to my will; to my needs.” He grunted. “You wouldn’t fight long, no. You’d be begging me…” He stuttered, “To fuck you over and---over. Shit.”

He moaned and swore again. He came as you sat stunned. At him. At yourself. At the heat still building in your core, aching for release. You shivered and stared blankly at the wall.

“Tell me your real name.” He panted.

“I can’t.” You said in a small voice. Your facade fell. You could no longer muster the singsong inflection.

“Tell me,” He insisted. “Now.”

You lowered your head and whispered your name. Your hand shook as you listened to his breath slow on the other end. He repeated your name back.

“Thank you.” He said softly and the line died.

Your head shot up and you stared at your phone in shock. He hung up. You gaped at the phone and dropped it onto the couch cushion. _Was that it?_ Your lashes fluttered as you sunk into the sofa. You couldn’t figure out if you wanted him to call again or not.

  


It was your day off. Well, you decided it was. You were on edge lately and you just needed a day to unwind. Sleep in, go shopping, have a fancy coffee before you went home. Just a laid back staycation as you tried to clear your mind.

It was hard to forget though. You had been trying to since the last phone call. Odds are he wouldn’t call back. It had been over a week. James, or sergeant, whatever he called himself, had gotten what he wanted and now you could go on as before. Ambivalent and apathetic.

Yet, it wasn’t that simple. You sat at a small table in the corner of the cafe, a mocha steamed in front of you, and you thought. At first, you contemplated whether or not you really needed that fuzzy throw for your couch. Then your mind quickly strayed. And you thought of him again. The voice that loomed over you. Faceless, frighteningly unknown.

You sipped from your whipped mocha and picked at the edge of the table. _Stop._ Think about something else. You were supposed to be relaxing. This was supposed to be respite. You were too in your head.

You set your cup down and sighed. Maybe it was time to go back to a real job. Office work wasn’t so bad. At least it had a routine. At least there were other people around. People you knew, people who had a name, a face. You traced the line of your palm as you mulled over a possible return to the white-collar way.

The sound of porcelain on wood cleared your vision. You looked up at the shadow before. The broad figure surprised you. You didn’t recognize the stranger at your table. You could only watch as he pulled out the other chair and sat across from you. He shifted the mug closer to him as he pushed his shoulders back.

“You don’t look like I imagined,” His voice startled you. You knew it. “Not in a bad way though.”

“Excuse me?” You gasped. “Do I know you?”

“Oh come on, let’s not play this game. We both know who I am.” He smirked and lifted his mug to blow on his coffee. Still hot, he lowered it again. “Sorry I haven’t called.”

“How did you--” You shoved your hands under the table to hide their trembling. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t. The phone line encrypts its employees numbers but it’s the most basic level security. Nothing so complicated as a terrorist or government organization. Easy enough to track if one knows how to bypass it.” He shrugged. “I couldn’t help myself. I needed a face for the name.” He squinted at you and smirked. “I’m sure you felt the same.”

“No,” You gulped. “No, I don’t--” You pushed yourself to your feet and reached for your jacket. “Please, leave me alone.”

“Sit.” He said calmly. “I don’t want to chase you out of here and if I have to, you’ll be much worse off.”

You stopped as you shoved your arm in your jacket and gaped at him. “What?” His smirk fell and he took a drink of his coffee. 

“Sit down,” He repeated as he placed his mug back on the table. “Finish your drink.”

You looked around. Three baristas, a dozen patrons, you could make quite the scene.

“I dare you.” He challenged. “I’ll leave, sure, but I can just find you again. Hell, I’ve been following you all day and you never even noticed.”

“Following me?”

“Sit. You know I don’t like to repeat myself.” He warned.

You let your jacket slip back down your arm and sat with it in your lap. You stared at him dumbly. “What do you want?”

He shook his head and laughed. “I don’t answer your questions, girl.”

“Please, don’t do this.” You pleaded. “James, you’re scaring me.”

He gripped the mug and leaned in. “What did you call me?”

You reeled and hugged your jacket fearfully. “S-sergeant,” You sputtered. “Sorry.”

“Good girl,” He sat back. “Now, finish your drink.” He ran his gloved thumb along the handle of his mug. “There are things we need to discuss in private.”

  


When you finished, James took your mugs and set them on the counter. He returned to the table and waited silently for you to stand. He took your jacket from you and helped you into it. You let him and followed him out of the small cafe.

“I parked just down the street,” He gestured for your to walk next to him. He didn’t touch you. “I’ll give you a ride and we can talk.”

“Please, I’m scared.” You begged. 

“Why?” He stopped beside a dark blue car and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the doors with a click. “Have I hurt you?”

“No but…” You blinked at him. 

“I’m offering you a ride. That’s rather nice, isn’t it?”

“I can take the train.”

“You can get in the car,” His said. “Stop spitting in the face of kindness.” You stared at him and your lips quivered as he glared back. He reached behind him and opened the car door. “In,” He waved to the seat.

You stepped forward and ducked into the car. He closed the door as you pulled your purse into your lap. He rounded the car and climbed in next to you. You were silent as he turned the engine and pulled out into the street. When he reached the first corner, your heart leaped.

“You don’t know where I live.” You breathed.

“I don’t?” He wondered. “I know a lot more about you than you think.”

“You said you wanted to talk,” You tried to stay calm.

“We’ve done a lot of that already,” He kept his eyes on the road. 

You looked over at him, for the first time really seeing him. He had a plain black cap pulled over his dark hair, a trimmed beard along his defined jaw, two deep set blue eyes above his squared cheekbones. He was handsome despite his intent.

“You said we’d only talk.”

“Did I?” He smirked. “I said we need to discuss some stuff in private. I didn’t say that was all.”

“Please,” You grabbed the door handle and the locks clicked. “Why are you doing this?”

“I told you not to ask questions.”

“It was just phone calls. I was just doing my job.”

“Your job is to lie to lonely men. You did more than that, girl.”

“I did my job.”

“No, you did this.” 

He reached over and grabbed your hand. He wrestled with you as he steered with one arm. He was strong and easily stretched your arm across the console. He shoved your hand into his crotch and you felt his erection against his jeans.

“You feel that? That’s all you, girl.”

“Stop,” You sobbed as you tried to pull back. He was so strong. Too strong. “It’s not real. It’s just...fantasy.”

“It feels fucking real to me,” He squeezed your wrist painfully tight. “Now sit still and stop whining or you can ride with your head in my lap.”

It was like you’d been slapped. He released you and you drew your arm back to you and crossed your arms across your chest. You cowered in the seat as he rubbed his crotch. “Y-yes, sergeant.”

“Good girl,” He said. “Now buckle up.”

You grabbed the belt and clicked it into place. You gripped the thick belt as you stared through the windshield.

“So, let’s go over what we need to discuss.” He began. “You’ll do what you do so well and listen, won’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” You mumbled and pressed yourself to the door.

“You remember what you said?” You shrugged, silent. He glanced over at you for a second. “I asked you a question...would you let me fuck you?” You covered your mouth and shook your head, afraid you’d break into tears. “What did you say, hmmm?”

“I lied,” You whispered between your fingers. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Now, now, you know I can tell when you’re lying.” He tutted. 

“No, you don’t know me.” Your hand felt to your throat. “You don’t.”

“Listen!” He slammed the steering wheel with his hand. “I told you to listen, not to speak.”

You nodded and swallowed. You couldn’t speak if you wanted to.

“It’s simple. I’m going to fuck you, like I told you I would. You remember...I know you remember everything. I know you want it too.” He turned the wheel. You didn’t know where you were. You rarely came to this part of the city. “I told you, you’re the only one.” He shifted in his seat. “I need it. I need it so bad it hurts.”

“People will look for me. I have calls tonight.”

“No, they won’t.” He sneered. “And you’re not taking calls anymore.”

  


He pulled in at a high rise. You were surprised. So many people to see you as he waited for you to step out of the car and took your arm as he silently led you inside. His face was set, determined; you no doubt looked terrified. Yet no one seemed to notice, or at least be concerned by, you.

He took you up the stairs rather than the crowded elevator. A dozen flights or more before he guided you down a long hallway. Your feet were heavy, your head spun. _Were you in shock?_ You felt like it. He stopped before the door at the end and unlocked it. He pushed it open and waited for you to enter first.

It was a large loft. The front room looked like any other. Spacious, even cozy; lived in. He didn’t let you observe for long. He nudged you down the hallways to the bedroom. Your heart dropped as you counted the locks on the door. Ten. He reached past you to turn the handle and let the door fall inward.

He followed you inside. The door closed behind him and he flipped the light on. The walls were padded with black squares and the windows blotted out my metal sheets. A bed stood in the middle of the room, a long trunk against one wall, several loops and hooks on ceiling and walls alike. This wasn’t a bedroom, it was a cell.

“Soundproofed,” He touched the wall. “So we don’t disturb anyone. I expect you’ll be quite vocal. As usual.”

You wondered if this was what the other women ran from. You looked around before peeking over your shoulder at the door.

“It’d be fun if you tried,” He said. “Wouldn’t it?” 

He neared and lightly grazed his gloved fingers along your shoulder. He trailed them along the strap of your purse and carefully took it from you.

“This room is for you.” He explained. “The other women...they weren’t special. You know that. I told you.”

You hung your head. You listened to him move around as he set aside your purse. He approached again and edged your jacket down your arms. He placed it with your bag and came around to face you. He lifted your chin with two leather fingers.

“You don’t have to talk to those other men anymore. Aren’t you happy?”

“Are you going to keep me here?” You asked.

“Keep you? No, _you’re_ going to stay here,” He ran his thumb up over your cheek. “Where you belong.”

He watched you. He waited. When you didn’t answer he squeezed your chin.

“Yes, sergeant.”

“Good girl,” He said the words and your stomach knotted. “Naked,” He stepped away, “Now.”

“Yes, sergeant,” Your voice barely rose as you watched him retreat. 

He went to the bed in the middle of the room. A twin mattress covered in protective rubber. He sat with his knees wide apart, his hands gripped them as he waited for you to begin. 

You took off your shoes first. The easiest. The least significant. Socks, too. Then you stood and slipped your sweat down your arms. You piled your clothes beside where he’d placed your coat. He nodded as he watched you, pleased. Your shirt left you shivering and then your pants left you vulnerable.

You stood before him in bra and panties. You swayed, uncertain if you could stay on your feet. He tapped his fingers on his knee and exhaled loudly. You took the queue. You didn’t want to anger him. You’d felt his strength. It was almost inhuman.

You unhooked your bra and his eyes flashed he watched you bare your chest and he followed its movement as you tossed aside your bra. Next, you bent to step out of your panties, nearly tripping as you freed yourself from the cotton. You flung them away with your bra and stood before him.

He hummed in approval. When he moved, you flinched. You watched as he tugged his gloves off his hands and tucked them into his pockets. His left hand was shiny. You blinked at it and felt your nerves storm. He took off his cap and threw it atop your clothes with flick.

“Come here,” He beckoned you forth. 

You hesitated before your body obeyed. “Yes, sergeant,” You mumbled as you approached him. 

You stopped between his knees and he grasped your hips as he drew you into place. His right hand crept down along the line of your pelvis and you quivered. He dipped his fingers along your vee and forced your legs apart. His hand dove between your folds and rubbed his index along your clit and circled around your entrance.

“You’re wet,” He said. “You feel it?”

He rubbed along your pussy and spread your arousal with his fingers. You looked down at him as he played with you. His eyes focused on his hand like a child. As if he was just discovering something new.

He dragged two fingers around your clit, swirling and flicking as he gauged your reaction. He pushed them back along your entrance and you sucked in your breath. Your legs were forced further apart as he turned his hand. 

He poked his fingers inside and you gasped. He pulled them in and out a few times before sinking them in as far as he could. He curled them and pressed the heel of his hand to your clit. He looked up at you and you shied as away as your eyes met.

“Look at me.” He demanded. 

“Yes…” He squeezed and you gasped as you looked to him. “Sergeant.”

He began to move his hand as he gazed up at you. You squirmed as moved his fingers steadily as he pushed down on your bud. You knew he could see what he was doing to you. You bit down on your lip as you tried to hold back the moan.

He sped up and you reached out to grip his shoulder. You were on tip toes as he fingered you and your breath burned your nostrils. He changed his motion again and your lips formed and o as you let out the long surprised moan. Your thighs began to shake around his hand as you gripped his shoulder.

You came, the noise which rose from you was shocking, a delirious whine. Your eyes rolled back and he watched you dissemble in his hand, your walls pulsing around his fingers.

“Your body doesn’t lie,” He purred as he pulled his fingers out. You fell back onto flat feet and your vision cleared slowly. His fingers pushed between your lips as forced you to taste yourself. “Does it?”

You shook your head as he rubbed his slick fingers along your tongue and pulled away once more. He stood and you stumbled back. You looked up at him and reality returned to you. You tried to cover yourself and he chuckled.

“I thought about it last night. How I would...the first time.” He began as he unzipped his jacket. “Thought about bending you over. Maybe I’d chain you from the ceiling or tie your wrists to your ankles. Maybe I’d lay you there,” He pointed to the bed, “And fuck you till the bed broke.”

He pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. He wore a plain grey tee beneath. You could see the muscle beneath the thin cotton. The plates of the metal arm as it moved, mimicking to the tendons of the right.

“Closer,” He gestured you forward with two fingers. You neared as he unzipped his fly. He pushed his jeans open and shoved them down with his briefs just past his hips. His cock bobbed above the denim and he grabbed it with his real hand. He stroked it as he reached out to you. “All I know is I wanna see your face.”

He bent and grabbed your leg. He pulled it up and hooked his arm under it. His other arm snaked around you to keep you from falling. You barely kept your other foot on the floor. He bent his knees as he drew you to him, his cock poked between your legs. You reached down as your eyes widened and tried to bat him away.

“You’re too big.” You pleaded. “I can’t--”

“Shhh.” 

He brought your hand up with his and pressed it to his shoulder. You clung to him to keep upright and he snaked his arm between you. He rubbed his tip along your clit and down your folds. He pushed inside just a little and you yelped. He ripped your other hand away from him as you squeezed his shoulder.

“No--It’s...too much.”

He shoved inside of you all at once and lifted you entirely. His tore his arm from between your and cupped your ass. You squealed as your walls stretched around him and the tears rose. You bared your teeth and closed your eyes as the pain rippled up your spine.

“You feel what you’ve done to me? How hard you make me?” He snarled in your ear as he wiggled his hips. “How much you want me?”

“I-I-”

“You fit me perfectly.” He thrust once and you yiped. “See?”

You quivered and held onto his shoulders if only alleviate the pressure in your pelvis. The cotton of his shirt felt rough against your skin. He began to rock you and each time you whined. Your walls strained around him as you tried to adjust.

“Do you feel it?” He growled.

“Y-yes, sergeant,” You cried out and he sped up. “Ow.”

“You don’t understand,” He slammed you down over and over. “What you’ve done to me. I didn’t need it before. Only thought I did, but I need it now. I can’t...it hurts. I’m so fucking hard, it’s fucking….agony.”

He turned so fast your were dizzy. He pushed your back to the wall and thrust into you. He crushed you between his body and the wall. He let your leg fall around him and his hand came up to your throat. His fingers stretched across your neck.

“Mmm, yes,” He squeezed. “You remember this? I told you--”

He choked you as he hammered into you. Faster and faster so that your back chafed on the padding. Your head pulsed as the air came slower and slower. Your body jerked each time he thrust into you.

“Look at you. So easy to use,” He leaned in and brushed his nose along yours. “You want to be used, don’t you?”

He tightened his grip and you croaked. He knew you couldn’t speak but he didn’t need you too. Your thighs tensed around him and your nails dug into the cotton of his shirt. You gulped and choked loudly as your core swelled. There was no hiding the orgasm even as he stifled your voice with his hand. 

He relished the shudder that went through you and pounded you harder into the wall. He didn’t relent as your vision was speckled with dark spots and your head lolled weakly. It fed his fervour and his hot breath ensnared you.

Your eyes closed entirely and you felt the burst inside. The sudden warmth as it gushed from him and he snarled in your ear. He gave long, hard strokes as he came inside you. He worked his cum into you until you could hear it. Sloppy and slick.

His grip loosened on your neck slightly and he held you there. His breath kept time with your laboured pants. He caught his first as he kept you trapped between him and the wall. Your body ached as the adrenaline slaked away.

“Such a good girl,” He cradled your cheek in his hand as he pulled back to look you in the face. He began to rock his hips again. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sergeant.” 


End file.
